Just another new beginning
by YuryJulian
Summary: Lange hat es gedauert, aber hier ist die Fortsetzung zu Coming Home! Das Rätsel wird gelüftet.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Gehört alles nicht mir sondern den Filmemachern und ich bekomme auch kein Geld dafür!  
  
Just another new Beginning by Yury Julian  
  
Wie Lucas vorausgesagt hatte, gab es keine Probleme und die Sea Quest lief knappe fünf Stunden nachdem er die Kontrollen wieder auf die UEO übertragen hatte in den Hafen New Cape Quests ein. Die zwanzig makronesischen Soldaten wurde festgenommen. Ihr Verhör war im vollen Gange.  
  
Das Junggenie musste bis zum Einlaufen ins Trockendock des Bootes noch im Hauptquartier bleiben, doch nun durfte er gehen. Er ging gerade die Treppe in die große Eingangshalle hinunter als er am Eingang jemanden entdeckte, mit dem er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.  
  
„Du hast es also geschafft. Ich gratuliere."Nathan Bridger streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die von dem jungen Mann ergriffen wurde.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich."  
  
„Hör zu."Bridger atmete tief ein. „Ich kann es so nicht enden lassen."  
  
„Captain.", unterbrach Lucas ihn.  
  
„Nein, Lucas, bitte hör mir zu. Das ist mir äußerst wichtig. Das ist vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit für mich."Er führte das Computergenie außerhalb des Komplexes an eine etwas ruhigere Stelle. Obwohl es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war, waren noch eine Menge Leute unterwegs. „Da du deinen Entschluss bereits gefasst hast, möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich in diesem Fall bereit bin mit dir zu gehen. Es ist mir vollkommen egal was du dazu sagst. Aber ich ertrage es einfach nicht, nicht zu wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Wo du gerade bist."  
  
„Sie wollen ihren Enkel allein lassen?"  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Michael würde ich mitnehmen und ich nehme ihn mit. Überall ist es besser als hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen Sohn jemals finden werde, aber ich habe dich gefunden. Robert hat damals mich verlassen, aus Gründen die ich nicht kenne, bei dir tu ich es. Es ist richtig was du gesagt hast, ich habe meine Familie wieder. Doch dies bedeutet nicht gleichzeitig, dass ich die Menschen vergesse die mir in der Zeit nach dem Verlust meiner Frau und meines Sohnes wieder neuen Mut gaben. Da ist Darwin und da bist du. Ihr zwei seid meine Kinder gewesen und ich habe euch geliebt wie es ein Vater nur tun kann, ich tue es immer noch. Aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen wie du wieder auf diesen Planeten verschwindest und in Einsamkeit versinkst."  
  
„Sie wollen also die Suche nach Robert aufgeben. Jahrelang haben sie nur diesen einen Gedanken gehabt. Sie sind kurz vor dem Ziel und geben jetzt auf nur weil jemand, den sie gar nicht lange kennen für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden könnte?"  
  
„Genau, denn dieser jemand ist für mich mittlerweile genauso wie ein richtiger Sohn. Lucas, ich liebe dich wie ein Vater sein Kind nur lieben kann, ganz egal ob nun blutsverwandt oder nicht. Nur ich will dich nicht verlieren. Als ich damals diesen Androiden in Uniform gesehen habe, wusste ich, welchen Fehler ich mit meinem Ausstieg aus dem aktiven Dienst begangen hatte. Der Lucas, den ich auf der Sea Quest zurückließ war noch immer nicht ganz erwachsen. Seine Entscheiden waren nach wie vor impulsiv. Er hatte Verantwortung bekommen und von Commander Ford weiß ich, dass er damit nicht so ganz zurecht kam. Ständig gab es etwas, das nicht ganz richtig war. Leider musste ich diese Unreife auch beim Original, bei dem echten Lucas feststellen. Als du aus einem Impuls heraus beschlossen hast nur aufgrund der von mir gesagten Worte der Erde den Rücken zu kehren. Auf diesem anderen Planeten gibt es keinen einzigen Menschen. Du hast es genossen hier deine Intelligenz zur Schau zu stellen. Als du vor allen diesen Leuten dort oben den Vortrag hieltest, wie du die Sea Quest wieder zurück bekommen willst. Da habe ich das Glitzern in deinen Augen gesehen. Doch so etwas wirst du bei deinen außerirdischen Freunden niemals erleben. Sie sind dir über. Da bist du nur die kleine Nummer und verkommst mit den Forschungen über eine bereits untergegangene Zivilisation. Allein und dann? Was machst du, wenn dir diese Ruinen keinen neuen Geheimnisse mehr zum lüften liefern?"  
  
„Tja, Nathan. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.", grinste Scott.  
  
„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Bridger überrascht. Er hatte seinen Freund nicht kommen sehen. Er war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, wie er seinem jungen Freund begreiflich machen konnte, weshalb er ihn nicht ganz allein von der Erde verschwinden lassen wollte.  
  
„Vom Pier. Ganz ungewollt, habe ich hier so einiges mitbekommen, aber ich nehme mal an du hast den Jungen gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, denn so hätte er dir sagen können, dass er wenn überhaupt erst morgen früh fährt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich bereits entschieden hat. Denn wäre das der Fall, würde er ganz sicher nicht zu McGath gehen und sich anhören, was er ihm zu sagen hat."  
  
Captain Bridger sah wieder Lucas an.  
  
„Er hat recht. Noch habe ich mich nicht entschieden. Der Generalsekretär meinte, er würde ganz gerne jemanden wie mich bei der UEO wissen und dafür möchte er morgen mit mir und Captain Hudson sprechen.", antwortete das Computergenie.  
  
„Und mit Tobias. Aber der wird sich nicht um den Finger wickeln lassen.", fügte Scott hinzu.  
  
„Daher weißt du das also, Scott. Und ich bin davon ausgegangen du würdest jeden Moment für immer verschwinden.", sagte er an Lucas gewandt. Die Erleichterung noch einen Tag Aufschub zu bekommen, war ihm anzusehen.  
  
„Nein."Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mich auf alle Fälle von ihnen noch verabschiedet. Sie haben sich die Mühe gemacht mich zu holen, da kann ich nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden. Man sollte immer ein gutes Gewissen haben, das haben sie mir beigebracht."  
  
„Na wenigstens etwas, das du bei mir gelernt hast."meinte Bridger vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Lasst uns etwas essen.", schlug Scott vor.  
  
******  
  
„Guten Morgen."McGath empfing Tobias und Lucas mit einem Händeschütteln in seinem Büro. Captain Hudson stand rechts von ihm. Die beiden Gäste setzten sich auf die bereitgestellten Stühle gegenüber des Schreibtisches.  
  
„Professor LaConte, Mr. Wolenczak, sie beide haben nach meinen Informationen nicht mitbekommen, was in den letzten Jahren auf diesem Planeten politisch und wirtschaftlich vorgefallen ist. Ihnen wird die letzten Tage bestimmt das eine oder andere aufgefallen sein und das ist auch der Grund warum ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte."Der Generalsekretär wandte sich an Tobias. „Ihnen muss ich nicht erst sagen, dass sie für uns einen enormen Vorteil darstellen können. Um es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen. Wir möchten, dass sie für uns arbeiten. Uns mit ihrem Wissen über fortschrittlichen Technologien beistehen, uns helfen wieder die Kontrolle über den Frieden und die Ordnung im Ozean zurück zu erlangen. Die UEO ist bereit ihnen eine entsprechende Bezahlung zukommen zu lassen."  
  
Bevor der Generalsekretär weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach Tobias ihn. „Bitte entschuldigen sie. Ich habe gehört was ich wissen wollte. Sie haben genau das gesagt, was ich vermutet haben und ich muss leider ablehnen. Die Erde ist nicht meine Heimat, wie sie wissen und ich habe ihr bereits den Rücken gekehrt, um sie vor denen zu schützen, die hinter mir her sind. Sollte ich jetzt wieder hier anfangen zu arbeiten, gefährde ich sie mehr als sie es bereits von ihren irdischen Feinden bereits sind."Er stand auf. „Ich danke ihnen für das Angebot, aber leider muss ich es ablehnen."Tobias gab dem Generalsekretär die Hand.  
  
„Können wir nicht doch darüber reden?", fragte McGath.  
  
„Nein. Mein Entschluss stand von vornherein fest. Ich hatte nur gehofft, sie würden mir ein anderes Angebot unterbreiten. Leider taten sie das nicht."Welches Angebot er dabei erhofft hatte, ließ er im Dunkeln. Vielleicht alles, bis auf das was er gehört hatte. Er drehte sich zu Lucas um. „Ich warte am Pier auf dich. Viel Glück!"mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro des Generalsekretärs.  
  
Hudson verzog verärgert das Gesicht. Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte sich McGath wieder hin. „Haben sie ihre Meinung auch schon längst getroffen, ganz egal, was wir ihnen anzubieten haben?"fragte er entmutigt den vor ihm sitzenden jungen Mann.  
  
„Wenn ich das getan hätte, wäre ich bereits weg und würde nicht hier vor ihnen sitzen. Aber ich nehme mal an, alles was sie mir anzubieten haben, ist die Bitte für die UEO zu arbeiten. Genauso wie sie es gerade mit dem Professor getan haben. Sie wollen von mir mein Wissen und meine Fähigkeiten im Dienste der UEO wissen."  
  
„Das ist richtig.", bestätigte Captain Hudson.  
  
„Ich will sie auf der seaQuest. Wären sie nicht gewesen würde unser Flaggschiff in den Händen der makronesischen Allianz nur noch schneller zu einer weltübergreifenden Macht verhelfen. Die UEO wurde damals gegründet, um den Frieden zu erhalten, doch derzeitig befinden wir uns ständig am Rande eines Krieges, den es zu verhindern gilt. Nur ohne die richtigen Leute können wir das nicht. Sie sind nicht nur ein hervorragender Computerspezialist. Laut Captain Bridger hatte dieser Roboter von ihnen ihr gesamtes Wissen gespeichert und handelte wie sie es tun würden. Dadurch muss ich ihnen sagen, wurden wir von diesem elektronischen Wunderwerk mehr als einmal auch von seinen wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten überrascht. Da dieses Ding nun jedoch leider zerstört ist, haben wir weder einen systemkundigen Mann an Bord der seaQuest, welcher keine Angst vor dem Computer hat, noch einen Wissenschaftler."  
  
„So sehr es mir auch missfällt, Mr. Wolenczak, muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ich in diesem Fall zu einigen Kompromissen bereit bin, damit sie unter meinem Kommando auf der seaQuest uns dazu verhelfen, die Meere sicherer zu machen."Wie sehr Hudson dies missfiel zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Kompromisse."flüsterte Lucas während er sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über die gerunzelte Stirn fuhr. „Sie meinen doch dann wohl eher solche Sachen wie, ich kann auch als Zivilist dieser Aufgabe nachkommen und jederzeit gehen, wenn es mir nicht mehr gefällt."  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es uns lieber, wir könnten einen Zeitvertrag aushandeln."fügte McGath hinzu.  
  
„Für wie lange?"fragte das Computergenie.  
  
Hudson hob die Hand. „Vier Jahre."bedeutete er dem jungen Mann.  
  
„Wow, die können lang sein."  
  
„Ja, aber sie werden in diesen vier Jahren eine entsprechende Bezahlung erhalten. Sie sind versichert, Sondervergütungen und bekommen feste Urlaubszeiten."bot McGath.  
  
„Moment mal, zuerst würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich sage, was ich will, bevor sie mit ihren Forderungen kommen. Wenn ich mich wirklich für vier Jahre verpflichten soll, natürlich nicht als Offizier und auch nicht mit Uniform."dabei sah er Hudson eindringlich an. Lucas hatte in der Nacht zuvor einige Details aus dem visuellen Speicher seines Androiden angesehen. „möchte ich, dass sie mir auf der seaQuest ein eigenes Quartier zur Verfügung stellen. Ich bestehe darauf, wissenschaftliche Missionen durchzuführen und diese nur im akuten Gefechtsfall zu unterbrechen. Außerdem möchte ich die Erlaubnis ständig Veränderungen am System des Bootes vornehmen zu dürfen und dazu auch die nötigen Materialien von der UEO gestellt zu bekommen."  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz."  
  
„Nun, Herr Generalsekretär. Sie sagten gerade eben, sie wollen die UEO wieder zu einer Macht führen, die den Frieden erhalten kann. Derzeitig ist ihr das nicht möglich, denn alle anderen Konföderationen um sie herum haben eine weitaus ausgereiftere Technologie. Die UEO hat viel zu lange geschlafen, um der Entwicklung der anderen Staaten zu folgen, was dazu führten, dass die ihnen nun überlegen sind. Ich hatte bereits die Möglichkeit einige Einblicke in die Konstruktionspläne makronesischer Schiffe zu erhalten. Aus diesen kann ich Schwachpunkte heraus arbeiten und unser Boot entsprechend aufrüsten. Die seaQuest ist nach wie vor das stärkste Schiff unter Wasser. Zumindest bisher. Was glauben sie, wie lange es dauern wird, bis sich das ändert? Wollen sie ewig auf ihre bereits bestehenden Schiffstypen bauen? Das können sie nicht. Es wäre ihr Untergang. Die Technologie und Systeme der seaQuest müssen ständig auf den neuesten Stand gebracht werden ansonsten pustet sie die Allianz schneller aus dem Wasser als sie die Abkürzung der UEO in vollen Worten aussprechen können."  
  
„Wenn das alles ist."Hudson versuchte ein verächtliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Gibt es von mir auch noch eine Bedingung. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, ob der Generalsekretär auf ihre Forderungen eingeht, aber ich möchte, wenn ich sie schon als Zivilist an meinem Bord dulden und gegebenenfalls für ihre Forschungen mein Schiff zur Verfügung stellen muss, dass sie sich einen anständigen Haarschnitt zulegen. Mit dieser Mähne werden sie keinen einzigen Fuss auf mein Schiff setzen."  
  
„Da gibt es von meiner Seite kein Problem."Lucas wandte seinen Blick fragend an den Generalsektretär.  
  
Dieser atmete tief ein. „Wir hatten sowieso vor in den nächsten Jahren den wissenschaftlichen Sektor wieder mehr zu beachten. Warum können wir nicht auf der seaQuest beginnen? Ihre Forderungen scheinen nicht im Bereich des unmöglichen zu liegen. Doch ich kann ihnen keine unendlichen Zuwendungen garantieren. Ich werde mit meinem Beratern sprechen, was wir an Forschungsgeldern für die seaQuest zur Verfügung stellen können und was ihre Erneuerungen betrifft, brauche ich im Voraus jedesmal ausführliche Pläne mit einer Schätzungssumme."  
  
Der blonde Mann nickte. „Damit kann ich leben."  
  
„Ich werde die Papiere vorbereiten."McGath erhob sich, um Lucas die Hand zu reichen, der ebenfalls aufstand und diese ergriff. „Willkommen zurück im Dienste der UEO."  
  
„Die seaQuest läuft heute Nachmittag um sechszehnhundert auf. Seien sie pünktlich. Ich werde nicht auf sie warten.", sagte Hudson barsch.  
  
„Das werde ich, nur keine Sorge."  
  
*****  
  
Nervös lief Captain Bridger vor dem Hauptgebäude der UEO auf und ab. Seine beiden Freunde Scott und Tobias saßen in der Morgensonne auf einer Bank etwas ab von ihm. Als Tobias vor geraumer Zeit heraus trat, dachte er bereits Lucas sei ebenfalls hinter ihm und bedrängte seinen Freund mit Fragen über den Verbleib des jungen Genies. Als es endlich so weit war, lief er Lucas eilig entgegen.  
  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?"fragte er völlig aufgewühlt.  
  
„Haben sie schon ihre Koffer gepackt?"fragte Lucas ihn mit matter Stimme.  
  
„Ja, ich habe mich bereits darauf eingestellt und vorbereitet."antwortete der ehemalige UEO Captain enttäuscht. Er hätte gerne noch nach seinem Sohn gesucht, aber Lucas war ihm viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als das er ihn jetzt gehen ließ.  
  
„Dann tut es mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass sie sie wieder auspacken können."grinste Lucas nun schelmisch.  
  
Bridger verschlug es die Sprache. Überglücklich umarmte er den blonden Jungen lachend. „Das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Mit Freuden werde ich es tun."  
  
„Dann können wir zwei also gehen?"fragte Scott, der zusammen mit Tobias zu ihnen getreten war.  
  
„Meine Aufzeichnungen habe ich ihnen gegeben und ich denke Fedors wird ihnen gerne behilflich sein. Wenn nicht, naja, Shu-Thalia kennt sich mit meiner Arbeit ebenfalls bestens aus und ist außerdem völlig fasziniert von den Menschen."Lucas hatte sich aus der Umarmung des ehemaligen seaQuest Captains lösen können.  
  
„Willst du dich nicht noch von deinem außerirdischen Freund verabschieden." fragte Bridger überrascht.  
  
Das Junggenie senkte den Blick. „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit mehr. Wir haben außerdem beide gewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht wieder zurückkehren werde und uns schon gestern voneinander getrennt. Bevor ich heute Nachmittag auf die seaQuest zurückkehre, muss ich noch einige Dinge erledigen."  
  
„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."Scott hielt ihm die Hand zum Abschied hin und wurde fest ergriffen.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Viel Glück, mein Junge. Sollte Scott dennoch Probleme mit deinen Aufzeichnungen und Freunden haben, dann werden wir dich wohl in nächster Zeit wieder besuchen können."  
  
„Ich würde mich freuen."antwortete Lucas Tobias. Nathan und Scott umarmten sich zum Abschied bis Professor LaConte und Commander Keller sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schiff machten.  
  
„Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, die wollen da weitermachen, wo du aufgehört hast?"fragte Nathan, nachdem die zwei Männer aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden sind.  
  
„Das was noch zu erforschen ist, ja. Ansonsten denke ich werden sie bald Fedors neuer Heimat den Rücken kehren."  
  
Nun drehte sich Bridger wieder Lucas zu. „Was hast du noch zu erledigen?"  
  
„Oh, gut das sie mich daran erinnern. Hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen." grinsend hielt Lucas die Hand auf. „Ich brauche Geld. Denn der gute Captain Hudson hat im Gegenzug zu meinen ganzen Forderungen ebenfalls eine gestellt, ich muss schleunigst einen Frisör aufsuchen."  
  
„Ach, und ich soll das wohl bezahlen?"  
  
„Natürlich. Väter tun so etwas für ihre Kinder und sagten sie mir nicht etwas derartiges? Oder bin ich jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr so etwas wie ihr Sohn? Fakt ist, ich habe kein Geld, keinen Ausweis, rein gar nichts, brauche aber dringend eine Generalüberholung was mein Äußeres betrifft."  
  
Nathan zog seine Geldbörse und gab Lucas einige Scheine.  
  
„Ist das alles?"  
  
„Es ist genug, glaub mir. Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, dir nur die Spitzen schneiden zu lassen."  
  
„Keine Sorge."  
  
„Werden wir nachher noch gemeinsam zu Mittag essen? Ich lade dich auch ein, da du ja gar nichts besitzt."  
  
„Ich muss noch ein Bankkonto eröffnen."dachte Lucas laut.  
  
„Ich kann dir auch einiges abnehmen."bot Bridger an.  
  
„Ja? Gut, dann geh ich jetzt Haare schneiden, sie legen mir ein Bankkonto an und dann treffen wir uns zum Essen."Bevor der Captain dem zustimmen konnte, war der junge Wirbelwind schon verschwunden. Sie hatten nicht einmal ausgemacht, wo sie sich zum Essen treffen wollten.  
  
*******  
  
Der junge Mann warf seine Tasche auf das Bett. Der Raum war größer als das, was er sonst von dem Schiff gewohnt war. Doch hier würde er sich wohl fühlen. Die Wand gegenüber der Eingangsluke war ein absoluter Traum. Darwin schwamm dahinter auf und ab. Nirgendwo sonst auf dem Schiff außer in den Gästequartieren war eine so große Sichtluke in die Schwimmrohre möglich.  
  
„Spielt Lucas mit Darwin?"fragte der Delphin nun, der sich im Kreis drehte und kleine Loopings vollführte.  
  
„Sobald ich ausgepackt habe, drehen wir ein paar Runden."  
  
„Hallo und willkommen zurück auf der Erde!"kam Henderson fröhlich an die Luke klopfend in das Quartier des Computergenies.  
  
Lucas hatte soeben einige Hemden aus seiner Tasche geholt um diese in den Spind zu packen. Mit diesen in der Hand drehte er sich herum. „Hallo."  
  
„Oh, wow. Kein Vergleich mehr mit vorher. Sieht gut aus der neue Haarschnitt. Da wird sich Hudson aber freuen."lächelte sie und trat näher.  
  
„Ich habe seit jeher meine Haare immer im gleichen Schnitt gehabt. Außerdem habe ich damit Hudson keinen Gefallen getan sondern mir selbst."Er legte die Hemden auf ein naheliegendes Bord. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mich dir anbieten. Denn rein theoretisch kennen wir uns ja noch gar nicht und da dachte ich mir, da ich ja nur zwei Kabinen weiter wohne, könnte ich doch mal anfangen mich ein wenig mit dir bekannt zu machen."  
  
„Verstehe. Damit bist du wohl aber die einzigste, die so denkt. Mir sind vorhin als ich ankam einige über den Weg gelaufen, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe und mir einen schönen Tag wünschten oder fragten ob ich mit zur nächsten Party wieder mitkomme."lachte Lucas. „Seltsam ist es schon. Aber ich denke mein Entschluss war richtig."  
  
„Zumindest Bridger sieht es so, nicht?"  
  
„Ja, der vor allem. Ich glaube wenn er nicht so beherrscht immer ist, würde er vor Freude an die Decke gehen."  
  
„Naja, ich bin ja auch ganz froh dich wieder zu haben."Sie hielt inne. „Obwohl wir uns nicht wirklich kennen, aber ich denke zumindest dich schon zu kennen, nur du weißt nicht wie ich so bin."Bevor sie weiter herum reden konnte kam jemand anderes an die Tür. Er trug zwei größere Pappkartons und als er sie mitten im Zimmer des Junggenie fallen ließ erkannten er und Henderson wer der Überbringer war.  
  
„Was soll das?"fragte Lucas mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Was soll das schon sein? Das ist alles dein Zeug. Da ich ja jetzt meine eigene Kabine habe und absolut keine Verwendung für das hier, habe ich es dir vorbei gebracht. Ein Dank wäre angebracht."  
  
Verwundert sah der Wissenschaftler seinen ehemaligen Zimmergenossen von früher an. „Danke."  
  
„Keine Ursache. Sag mal, mogelst du auch beim Pokern, wie dein maschinelles Gegenstück oder war das ein Fehler im Programm?"fragte Tony nun.  
  
„Tony!"ermahnte Henderson ihn.  
  
Grinsend ging Lucas vor den Kartons in die Hocke. „Das ist wohl die Preisfrage des Abends."  
  
„Also? Wir wollen später etwas spielen, sofern es sich einrichten lässt und können immer Leute gebrauchen."  
  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken."Er zog mehrere Bücher und Datendisketten aus dem einen Karton. Vieles von dem Zeug hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der andere war mit einem Hemd abgedeckt, darunter kamen aber lauter elektronische Geräte zum Vorschein, die teilweise noch nicht vollendet waren. Piccolo schloß die Tür. Als Lonnie ihn fragend ansah, zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Naja, Luke meinte, ich solle aufpassen, dass niemand was von dem Zeug je zu Gesicht bekommt."  
  
„Oh!", jetzt dämmerte es dem Junggenie. „Das sind kleinere nicht genehmigte Experimente, die teilweise in den großen Labors der UEO zusammen gezimmert werden."  
  
„Ich denke mal schon. Sag mal, da ist so ein Anzug dabei, der unsichtbar macht. Meinst du du bekommst es hin, dass der fehlerfrei funktioniert?" Tony war neben seinem Exzimmergenossen ebenfalls in die Hocke gegangen und sah in verschwörerisch an.  
  
„Damit du wieder in den Duschräumen der weiblichen Besatzungsmitglieder spannen kannst?"fragte Lonnie entrüstet.  
  
„Was heißt denn hier spannen?"verteidigte sich Tony. „Nur eine kleine Leibesvisitation nach der etwas anderen Art."  
  
„Du bist ein Ferkel!"sagte sie.  
  
Lucas lächelte verschmitzt vor sich hin. „Ich habe von der UEO die Speicherblocks des Androiden gefordert, um hier sofort richtig einsteigen zu können. Da sollten die einzelnen Pläne drauf sein. Daher halte ich es durchaus für möglich das eine oder andere Teil nicht nur zu vervollständigen sondern auch zu verbessern."  
  
„Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht etwa noch dabei unterstützen?"  
  
„Ich unterstütze niemanden!"Das Junggenie erhob sich wieder und sah den Lieutenant an. „Das alles hier ist meine Arbeit. Sollte Tony zufälligerweise eines dieser Dinge zum Spielen haben, dann nur auf meine Anweisung zum Testen. Ich kann mich schließlich nicht um alles kümmern."  
  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Jonathan hatte recht. Mit dem Original wird hier ein ganz anderer Wind aufkommen. Aber eins sage ich euch, Jungs. Solltet ihr versuchen mich mit einem dieser Teile da auszuspionieren, dann werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben."  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob das was er meinte wirklich da drinnen ist und selbst wenn, bin ich mir nicht sicher Interesse dafür zu haben. Als erstes muss ich mit Darwin spielen, der wird schon ganz ungeduldig."Damit hatte Lucas recht. Der Meeressäuger schwamm vor der Scheibe auf und ab. Er hatte einen Schwamm mitgebracht und damit mehrmals über das Glas gewischt. Anschließend tauchte er mit einer Taucherflosse auf.  
  
„Dann vertrau ich dir einfach mal. Wir sehen uns später, ich muss jetzt langsam aber sicher auf die Brücke."  
  
Sie verließ die Kabine und das blonde Computergenie schob die Kartons in eine Ecke des Quartiers. Damit würde er sich ein andern mal beschäftigen. Nicht heute und nicht jetzt.  
  
„Deine Klamotten habe ich jetzt nicht mit gebracht. Ich dachte mir nur, das Zeug willst du nur sofort haben."  
  
Fragend sah Lucas Piccolo an. „Wie? Ist da etwa noch mehr?"  
  
„Ganz recht! Ich habe aber keine Lust hier den großen Umzugshelfer zu spielen, also wirst du wohl oder übel selbst Hand anlegen müssen."  
  
Das Genie seufzte auf. „Ich bin keine zehn Minuten an Bord und weiß schon nicht wo mir der Kopf steht. Auf meinem ruhigen Planeten konnte ich alles in Ruhe angehen."  
  
Mit einem Blick auf eine nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr schlich Tony rückwärts aus dem Quartier. „Tja, ich muss dann jetzt auch langsam. Hast den guten Hudson ja kennen gelernt. Da sollte man nicht zu spät kommen."Blitzschnell drehte er sich herum und verschwand.  
  
Darwin kam nun mit einem Schnorchel im Schnabel an. „Ich glaube, das wird jetzt wirklich die Beste Idee sein. Einfach abtauchen und jeden Stress hinter sich lassen."Alles stehen und liegen lassend, zog sich Lucas einen Schwimmanzug an und eilte zum Moon Pool.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Na gut, ich geb's zu, das Ende ist erneut vorläufig. ^_^ Doch immerhin habe ich endlich mal die Frage nach dem Verbleib von Lucas geklärt. Da sich meine Ideen über den weiteren Verlauf auf der seaQuest mit eigenständigeren Geschichten noch streiten, habe ich hier aufgehört und setze, sobald der Konflikt gelöst ist, das weitere als neues Kapitel ran. Muss doch schließlich geklärt werden, wie so ein Zivilist Hudson in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. 


	2. 2

__

Anm: In dieser Geschichte ist Fredericks tot, der Zwischenfall mit James Brody hat niemals statt gefunden.

- - - - - - - -

Bereits den gesamten Vormittag verbrachte er mit diesen Aufzeichnungen. Es war wirklich überwältigend, was sich in den letzten Jahren auf der Erde getan hatte. Seltsamerweise fand sich auf seinem Computer eine Kopie aller Daten aus dem Speicherchip des Androiden. Welch glücklicher Zufall.

"Klopf, klopf."

Lucas sah auf. Brody mit Tony im Schlepptau standen in der Tür. Piccolo kam sofort herein und stellte ein Tablett mit Essen vor ihm ab.

"Was soll das?" fragte der junge Mann die beiden.

"Essen." antwortete Tony ihm.

Brody zog sich einen zweiten Stuhl heran. "Wir haben dich nicht in der Messe gesehen und dachten uns, wir sollten vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass du nicht verhungerst. Selbst dein lieber Ersatzmann hat sich mehr um seine Nahrung gekümmert als du."

Kritisch sah er auf das Tablett. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, etwas Hunger habe ich schon."

"Muss man immer erst zu dir kommen und das sagen?" warf ihm Tony vor.

Lucas lachte. "Anscheinend." Er rutschte etwas beiseite, damit er essen konnte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Brody mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Computer.

Der Wissenschaftler musste erst hinunterschlucken, bevor er antworten konnte. "Ich gehe die Daten durch, die mein Äquivalent hier gesammelt hat. Da ist Arbeit für Jahre drauf. Besonders interessant war, was alles auf Hyperion geschehen ist. Ich wünschte es wäre möglich gewesen mehr von der Technologie dort zu sehen."

"Du tickst doch nicht ganz richtig, Wolenczak.", sagte Tony. "Keiner von uns will freiwillig nochmal dort hin."

"Nun, ich war noch nicht dort und mich würde das durchaus interessieren. Der Krieg ist doch vorbei, es bestünde also gar keine Gefahr!"

"Aber noch immer leben einige Überlebende der einzelnen Gegenparteien und warten nur auf ihre Chance. Ein einziger Stürmer, der von deinem Körper Besitz ergreift, genügt und es ist um diesen Planeten, wie um mehrere andere geschehen. Selbst deine besonderen Freunde wären damit in Gefahr." Captain Bridger war in das Labor gekommen. Auf Wunsch Lucas' wollte er die ersten zwei, drei Wochen bei ihm an Bord bleiben. "In diesem Fall waren all die Opfer für umsonst gewesen. Die ganze Arbeit von Tobias und Scott dahin weil ein blutjunger und wissensdurstiger Wissenschaftler einfach zu neugierig geworden ist. Bleib lieber hier auf der Erde." Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Du bist doch gerade erst zurück gekommen.", sagte er im sanften, fast väterlichen Tonfall.

Ein grinsendes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes. "Mir küsst hier gerade jeder die Füße, ist euch das schon mal aufgefallen? McGath heute auch schon. Er hat sich extra zu mir durch stellen lassen, nur um mir zu sagen, dass, wenn ich irgendwas brauche, ich es ihm doch nur sagen bräuchte."

"Davon träumst du.", ließ Brody verächtlich vernehmen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Hast du bei deinem Doppelgänger noch was anderes gefunden? Vielleicht wie wir Bourne aus dem Wasser pusten können?"

"Ich habe noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen mich mit den Daten vertraut zu machen. Das ist bisher völlig unübersichtlich, aber wenn ihr wissen wollt, ob ich bereits ein paar Ideen für Neuerungen habe, ja, die existieren."

Neugierig sah Bridger ihn an. "Was denn?"

"Das bleibt noch mein Geheimnis. Ich muss leider mit Captain Hudson vorher sprechen, bevor ich irgend etwas auch nur beginnen kann. Gestern abend bin ich mal die Preise für einige Stoffe durchgegangen, die ich brauchen werde. Das ist ja total verrückt, was die teilweise für harmlose Chips verlangen, die ich notfalls selber zusammen löten könnte."

"Dann mach es doch! Du hast sonst auch immer mit Computerchips gespielt.", sagte Tony mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Wenn es eine Sache von zwei Minuten wäre, würde ich es machen, aber ich habe auch noch andere Dinge zu tun. Wissen sie was der Captain gestern mit mir gemacht hat?", wandte sich Lucas empört an Bridger. "Er kam zu mir in mein Quartier, mit einem Stapel Papiere und meinte, das soll ich bearbeiten. Während der Zeit, in welcher der Android ausgefallen war, hätte sich das alles angestaut. Angeblich."

"Ist es viel?", fragte Nathan.

"Nicht wirklich, aber einiges davon betrifft mich gar nicht sondern ihn, aber anscheinend denkt er ich wäre am besten dafür geeignet seinen Papierkram zu machen."

Piccolo entdeckte auf einem nahe liegenden Tisch etwas, das interessant aussah und sich durchaus für kleine Fingerspiele eignete. Er stand auf und griff nach dem ungewöhnlich aussehenden Metallstück mit den kleinen Haken an einer Oberfläche. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend untersuchte er es genauer bis es auf einmal auf zischte und er geblendet die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. Das Ding ließ er fallen. "Argh!"

Erschrocken fuhren die anderen drei herum. Lucas war der erste, der sich wieder fing. Er hob den von Tony fallen gelassenen Gegenstand vom Boden auf. "Glückwunsch, Tony, du hast soeben den Prototypen für ein neues Sicherheitsprogramm aktivierte, an dem ich gearbeitet habe."

"Was ist das?", fragte Bridger.

"Dieser kleine Chip ist der Hauptbestandteil des Programmes. Wer ihn entfernen will wird geblendet. Ich weiß nur leider nicht, wie lange die Blindheit andauert, denn bis jetzt hatte ich noch kein Versuchskaninchen." Ermunternd klopfte er Piccolo auf die Schulter. "Du kannst aber gerne für den Dauer dieses Zustandes hier bleiben. Falls das ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen mit sich bringt, kann ich mir gleich ein paar Notizen machen."

"Kannst du keine Zettel anbringen wie, hier bitte nicht anfassen?" Wild in der Gegend herum blinzelnd versuchte Tony etwas zu sehen, aber er erkannte nichts.

"Die hätten dich bestimmt auch nicht davon abgehalten, damit zu spielen. Setz dich lieber erst mal wieder hin." Brody war aufgestanden und half seinem Freund auf den Hocker zurück.

"Der Kerl ist schlimmer als Ben. Der hätte wenigstens gewusst, dass so etwas passieren könnte, wenn er mit mir zusammen ist.", nickte Lucas in Tonys Richtung.

"Kann ich mir das mal ansehen?", fragte Captain Bridger.

Der Wissenschaftler hielt ihm das Ding hin. "Natürlich. Sie dürfen nur nicht an diese Stelle kommen. Die Batterie ist zwar nicht die Beste und es dauert ungefähr eine Stunde, bis sie wieder volle Power hat, aber ich glaube weniger, dass sie ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit dem Sicherheitssystem machen wollen."

"Wie funktioniert das dann genau?", fragte Brody.

"Das ist ganz raffiniert. Die UEO wollte unbedingt alle außerirdische Technologie haben, von der ich weiß und dann damit profitieren, das kann ich aber nicht einfach so verantworten, also muss ich mir selber etwas ausdenken, das man auch mit menschlichen Möglichkeiten durchführbar ist. Ich habe gesehen, was alles existieren kann und mir mal Gedanken gemacht, was ich hier auf der Erde davon umsetzen könnte."

"Ist das eine nicht das selbe wie das andere?" Nathan legte das Ding auf den Tisch zurück.

"Auf den ersten Blick ja. Doch wenn man weiß, wie die dort im All das Zeug nutzen und was wir hier auf der Erde brauchen, oder zu was die Menschen fähig sind, dann nicht. Wir verfügen noch nicht über die Möglichkeit von komplexen Nanosonden, darum baute ich etwas, das dem in etwa gleich kommt. Auf die Details, was man damit alles anstellen kann, gehen wir jetzt mal lieber nicht ein. Das ist echt grausam.

Dieses Ding sendet anstatt kleine Nanosonden Impulse durch die Stromleitungen. Wenn jemand jemals wieder unser System infiltrieren möchte, dann hat er Pech gehabt. Und ausbauen kann es auch keiner so einfach, denn er könnte für einige Zeit erblinden. Diese Haken werden alle schön in die Elektronik verankert. Ich habe ein Gerät, mit dem man diese alle gleichzeitig lösen kann. Wer dieses nicht besitzt, bekommt die Quittung dafür serviert es widerrechtlich entfernen zu wollen. Ich weiß aber nicht, was Hudson dazu sagen wird und vor allem der Generalsekretär. Er meinte zwar ich soll mir etwas einfallen lassen, aber das hier ist dann ja doch vielleicht nicht das, was er wollte."

"Er hat sich damit abzufinden.", sagte Bridger mit Bestimmtheit. "Er kann nicht erwarten, dass du ihnen sämtliches Wissen zur Verfügung stellst, welches du dir in der Zeit bei deinen Freunden angeeignet hast. Es wäre ein Eingriff in die Entwicklung des Menschen und somit falsch. Jede Spezies muss ihre eigenen Fehler machen. Ihre eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln. Wir haben vielleicht Glück, weil unter uns einige sind, die bereits aus den Fehlern von anderen Rassen lernen konnten, ob wir uns auch davor hüten, die selben Fehler zu machen, wird sich erst noch zeigen. Auf alle Fälle ist deine Einstellung schon mal richtig. Ich würde es nicht anders machen. Wir sind noch nicht bereit für diese Technologien."

Von hinten wurde Lucas betastet. Jemand wuschelte ihm durch das Haar, bis er ihm im Gesicht herum tatschte. "Bist du das, Lucas?"

"Ja und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du deine Hand aus meinem Auge nehmen könntest."

"Ah, ich fange langsam wieder an zu sehen. Wollte nur sicher gehen." Tony ließ die Hände von seinem Freund sinken. "Jetzt weiß ich wie man sich als Blinder fühlt."

"Nicht besonders angenehm, nicht?", fragte Jim mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Es amüsierte ihn Piccolo in dem Zustand zu sehen.

Lucas tat währenddessen seinen Prototyp in Sicherheit. Besser war es ihn nicht weiter offen liegen zu lassen. Mit einem schweifenden Blick sah er die restlichen Tische im Labor ab. Vielleicht lag hier ja noch etwas anderes herum, das nicht sein sollte. Nein, da war nichts mehr.

Brody stand auf, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. "Ich muss jetzt aber wieder. Ford wird sich bestimmt schon fragen, wo ich bleibe, wenn ich nicht bald bei ihm auf der Brücke bin. Bis später also und iss endlich weiter, Lucas! Wir haben dir das nicht gebracht, damit du hier vor lauter reden das Essen vergisst."

Sofort stopfte der junge Mann sich etwas anderes von dem Teller in den Mund. "Bescher?"

Der Lieutenant nickte ihm zu, dann verschwand er.

"Es ist doch ein Unterschied, ob du wirklich hier bist oder ein Android.", sagte Nathan leise.

"Wie kommen sie darauf?"

"Du bist sehr viel herzlicher im Umgang mit deinen Freunden. Er ist recht gefühlskalt zum Ende hin geworden. Nicht wirklich sehr, aber man hat dennoch etwas in der Richtung gespürt und das war nicht der Lucas, den hier alle kannten. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sich einige von ihm entfernt hatten."

"Oder er hatte einfach nur viel zu viel zu tun. Ich werde Wochen brauchen bis ich diese ganzen Daten hier auch nur mal überflogen habe. Heute Nachmittag will ich Captain Hudson einige Pläne vorlegen, an denen ich die ersten Tage gearbeitet habe. Bei meinen ersten Streifzügen durch den Speicher von dem Androiden bin ich an einer Sache hängen geblieben, die ich sofort ausarbeiten musste."

"Welcher Art?"

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht seines jungen Freundes. "Das bleibt vorerst noch mein Geheimnis." Er drehte sich zu Tony. "Sag mal, hättest du Lust dann mein Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, wenn Hudson dem zustimmt?"

"Spinnst du? Ich bin gerade blind, schon vergessen? Das muss ich kein zweites Mal machen. Du bist gemein gefährlich mit dem was du mit deinem etwas zu viel Grips anstellst."

"Aber ich brauche dich. Du bist der einzige hier an Bord, der für diese Aufgabe am geeignetsten ist. Ich kann Hudson dir notfalls auch befehlen lassen, für mich Testpilot zu sein."

"Testpilot?", fragte Bridger.

Lucas drehte sich herum. "Habe ich gerade was ausgeplaudert?"

"Du hast doch wohl nicht vor einen neuen Stinger zu bauen?", hakte der Captain weiter nach.

"Nicht direkt, aber es ist etwas in der Art. Also was ist, Tony? Muss ich bei Zustimmung des Captains dir einen Befehl erteilen lassen?"

Widerwillig schien Tony sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich ärgere mich gerade, nicht doch bei diesem Verein mit den Strampelanzügen zu sein, denn sonst könnte ich ihm selber Befehle erteilen.", sagte Lucas ungläubig.

"Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht bist." Bridger klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das macht einige Dinge einfach leichter. Für dich auch, das wirst du noch sehen."

"Keine Sorge, das heißt nicht, dass ich vorhabe mich zu verpflichten. Ich ärgere mich nur, dass ich am Ende selber das Ding testen muss. Dagegen hätte ich zwar nichts, aber ich habe niemanden, der die Daten von außerhalb überwacht und das wäre nicht so sonderlich günstig."

"Eine Bedingung, Wolenczak, wenn ich deinen Testpiloten mache, dann möchte ich vorher genau wissen, was da abgeht, das heißt ich möchte da heute Nachmittag von dir in allen Einzelheiten eingewiesen werden, was du da vor hast." Piccolo hatte sich die Sache genau überlegt. Ihn reizte die Vorstellung als erster etwas fahren zu dürfen, was keiner sonst durfte und es sich dabei vielleicht sogar um etwas handelte, das von Außerirdischen ebenfalls benutzt wurde. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, dass Lucas überhaupt nicht in solchen Dimensionen dachte und davon absah die Technologie seiner Freunde auf der Erde für die UEO zu nutzen. Das Gleichgewicht der Mächte auf dem Planeten könnte dadurch nur nachhaltig gestört werden.

"Gut, dann komme ich, nachdem ich bei Hudson war, gleich zu dir."

- - - - - - - -

Captain Hudson blätterte interessiert durch die Mappe, die ihm sein neuer und gleichzeitiger alter Wissenschaftler gebracht hatte. Lucas selbst stand vor ihm und wartete geduldig ab.

Der Captain machte keinerlei Anzeichen, wie ihm die Arbeit gefiel, die er hier gerade bekommen hatte. Argwöhnisch blieb er bei jeder Seite eine gewisse Zeit lang hängen, bevor er die nächste aufschlug. Er hatte sich bequem in seinem Stuhl nach hinten gelehnt.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, schloss er die Mappe und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. "Wollen sie, dass ich es zum Generalsekretär weiter leite?"

"Wie?" Überrascht sah der junge Wissenschaftler aus seiner Starre auf. "Äh, nein, nicht unbedingt. Ich wollte ihre Meinung dazu wissen und um Erlaubnis zu bitten einen Prototypen bauen zu dürfen."

"Dafür werden sie aber das Material brauchen und das kostet alles Geld." Die letzten drei Worte sagte er mit einem abschätzigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ähm, ja, aber ich dachte eher daran einen der vorhanden Spectre zu nehmen. Ich bin die Listen durchgegangen. Im Prinzip haben wir alles an Bord was ich für den Bau benötigen würde."

"Sie wissen, dass wir nur zwei Spectre besitzen und diese Dinger ein Heidenvermögen kosten?"

"Ja, Sir, das ist mir bewusst. Sollte sich meine Arbeit als Fehlschlag erweisen, bin ich auch gerne bereit, den Schaden zu ersetzen."

"Mr. Wolenczak, das wäre wirklich kein Problem, wenn ich nicht genau wissen würde, dass sie enorme Schwierigkeiten haben an ihr Erbe heran zu kommen. Soweit ich weiß hat sich daran nichts geändert. Sie haben noch immer keinen Zugriff auf das Vermögen ihres Vaters, wie wollen sie dann mehrere Millionen Dollar aufbringen?"

Das stimmte. Die Verantwortlichen, die das Vermögen von Wolenczak Industries, der Firma von Lucas' Vater, und auch seine privaten Finanzen verwalteten, erkennen ihn nach wie vor nicht als Erben an. Sein junges Aussehen und die Tatsache, dass sich diese Leute in Macronesien befanden, machten die Sache noch schwerer.

"Ich arbeite dran, nicht mehr lange und ich verfüge darüber.", sagte er etwas unsicher und dann mit festerem Ton: "Da bin ich ganz sicher."

"Wie haben sie sich das überhaupt vorgestellt? Sollte es zu einem Gefecht kommen und wir haben nur einen verfügbaren Spectre wäre das äußerst unpassend, das sehen sie doch sicherlich genauso."

"Hören sie, ich garantiere ihnen, dass er während meiner ganzen Arbeit voll einsatzbereit ist."

Hudson lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Setzen sie sich, Mr. Wolenczak!"

Lucas kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich dem Captain gegenüber. "Sir, vertrauen sie mir. Es wird funktionieren." Bei seinem letzten Satz hatte er etwas gezögert und die Worte sehr gut gewählt, bevor er sie aussprach.

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Sie haben viele Leute ganz schön alt aussehen lassen, als sie die seaQuest wieder zurück gebracht haben. Nur leider befinden wir uns gerade im Krieg. Das dürfte auch ihnen nicht entgangen sein. Ich kann es nicht riskieren einen meiner Spectre außer Funktion zu wissen. Ich bin kein Experte in diesen Dingen hier. Ich habe noch nicht einmal von der Hälfte davon, was sie hier in der Mappe zusammen geschrieben haben eine Ahnung, was das überhaupt bedeutet, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf. Laut ihren Zeichnungen und Plänen, die sie hier so wunderschön detailliert ausgearbeitet haben, sehe ich jedoch, dass sie auch die Hülle des Spectre und überhaupt auch einen Teil seiner Form umbauen wollen. Das geht nicht, ohne das Gefährt auseinander zu nehmen."

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sehen sie falsch. Für den Prototypen ist es nicht notwendig ihn bereits jetzt in allen Einzelheiten auszuarbeiten. Es reicht allein schon, wenn ich die einzelnen Systeme überholen könnte. Klar, für die Wendigkeit brauchen wir natürlich eine gewisse Änderung der Hülle, doch dies ist nebensächlich. Als erstes muss das funktionieren, was von größter Wichtigkeit ist."

"Sie wollen dieses Ding unbedingt bauen, nicht wahr?"

Lucas nickte. "Es wäre nur von Vorteil für die UEO. Die seaQuest selbst ist teilweise alter Schrott, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Viele Systeme waren vor zehn Jahren auf dem höchsten Stand der Technik, aber nicht mehr heute. Es ist wichtig dies jedoch auszugleichen, da der Feind uns über ist. Darum geht es hier ja auch. Wir müssen versuchen mit unseren Gegenspielern mithalten zu können. Gelingt uns das nicht, werden Leute wieder dieser makronesische Präsident demnächst über die Weltmeere herrschen oder sogar die Chaodai. Bis alles auf diesem Boot dem Standart entspricht, der derzeitig üblich ist, vergehen noch einige Monate. Sie können es nicht riskieren, die seaQuest außer Dienst zu nehmen, da die Sicherheit im Ozean nicht gewährleistet ist und darum wird ein System nach dem anderen erst auf den neuesten Stand gebracht.

Ich habe weiter gedacht. Ich habe auch ihre Verteidigung versucht ein wenig zu verbessern. Ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen auf die Chaodai muss sie doch ziemlich frustriert haben, Captain. Sie konnten ihnen nicht das geringste entgegensetzen und verloren darüber hinaus auch noch einen ihrer besten Piloten. Was haben sie ihnen bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung entgegen zu setzen?" Er war gegen Kriege und Kämpfe, doch bei Captain Hudson half nur das und darum hoffte Lucas auch darauf auf diesem Wege die Erlaubnis zum Bau seines Prototypen zu bekommen. "Wollen sie einen weiteren Piloten opfern? Wer wird es sein? Ihr neuer Lieutenant-Commander oder sogar Piccolo?"

Getroffen, dachte Lucas bei sich. Hudson fuhr sich doch leicht nervös über die Stirn. "Woher wissen sie, was damals alles passiert ist? Ich meine so genau. Oder sollte ich besser fragen, woher sie die genauen Konstruktionspläne der Chaodai Spectre haben?" Er zog die Augenbrauen erwartend hoch.

"Das muss ich nicht erklären. Jeder hier an Bord weiß, wie ich bin, ich denke, das ist auch zu ihnen durch gedrungen. Vor mir bleiben keine Daten geheim, soviel kann ich ihnen sagen. Was ist nun? Erlauben sie es mir? Piccolo hat sich bereits als Testpilot zur Verfügung gestellt."

Hudson überlegte. In seinem Kopf ging er die derzeitige Route des Bootes durch. "Nun, wir sind die nächsten drei Tage in ruhigeren Gewässern. Wenn ihnen das reicht."

"Ich habe den Stinger innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden gebaut, da werden ein paar Änderungen an einem bereits fertigen Boot kein Problem sein."

"Der Spectre muss jedoch während dieser ganzen Zeit immer in Bereitschaft sein. Sollten wir einen Zwischenfall haben, dann brauche ich beide Piloten mitsamt ihren Fahrzeugen!"

"Danke, Sir." Lucas stand auf.

"Ach und, Mr. Wolenczak?"

Lucas drehte sich an der Luke nochmals um. "Ja?"

"Verletzen sie Piccolo nicht."

Er lächelte. "Nein, Sir. Ich werde für seine Sicherheit sorgen." Überglücklich sich gleich in die Arbeit stürzen zu dürfen, eilte er zum Quartier von Tony.


End file.
